


Это (не) её вина

by bnbc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Ангел верит, что когда-нибудь это закончится, а до тех пор она должна помогать Джеку во всем. В конце концов, он же ее отец, он любит ее, а она любит его, не так ли?





	Это (не) её вина

**6**

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит папа.  
Он обнимает Ангел, крепко прижимает к себе её голову, так, что она не может ничего видеть. А ей и не надо: стоит закрыть глаза, как на изнанке век вспыхивают размазанные кляксы — совсем как пятна, которые появляются, если посмотреть прямо на солнце, только красные.  
— Что случилось? Что… что я сделала?  
Папины руки подрагивают от напряжения, он тяжело дышит, и Ангел понимает, что он боится.  
— Это не твоя вина, — повторяет он — глухо, механически, и так же механически гладит её по голове.  
Ангел тоже страшно, она не понимает, что случилось, ведь только что все было в порядке. Она играла, складывала разноцветные кубики, представляя, что это замок, нет, высокая-высокая башня, в которой прячется — почему-то именно прячется — принцесса, она увлеклась и почувствовала — всего на миг — что может сделать это реальным, и тогда…  
Ангел не понимает, что происходит, и реагирует так, как только может реагировать шестилетняя девочка. Она плачет.  
— Тихо, тихо, — едва слышно шепчет папа. — Я люблю тебя. Всё будет хорошо.  
Ангел кажется, что она стоит так целую вечность — с мокрым лицом, прижатым к отцовской груди, в тесном кольце его объятий. Наконец, папа отпускает её — всего на миг, а после подхватывает на руки и несет к выходу. Оказывается, если открыть глаза, красные кляксы никуда не денутся, останутся там, где она их увидела: на полу, на стенах, на занавесках, на потолке.  
Папа относит Ангел в её комнату, укладывает в кровать и просит полежать тихо — хотя бы десять минут.  
— Папочке нужно кое-что сделать, — просит он, убирая волосы с её лица. — Попробуй поспать, хорошо?  
Ангел кивает и спрашивает:  
— А когда я проснусь, мама вернется?  
Папа собирается что-то сказать, но вдруг останавливается и качает головой.  
— Нет, милая. Мама не вернется.

**8**

— Так надо, — говорит отец. — Это для твоей безопасности.  
Серые стены уходят вверх, смыкаются где-то высоко над головой, над тремя огромными экранами, с которых льется режущий глаза синий свет. Прямо под ними полукругом идет панель управления: десятки кнопочек, тумблеров, датчиков и экранов поменьше, впаянных прямо в поверхность стола. Перед панелью — крутящееся кресло с высокой спинкой и металлическим подголовником.  
— Садись.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Так надо, Ангел. Садись.  
Лежащие на плечах ладони отца мягко, но настойчиво толкают вперед. Она делает первый шаг.  
— Тебе удобно? — спрашивает отец, когда Ангел наконец устраивается в кресле.  
— Наверное, — Ангел пожимает плечами. — Это обязательно?  
— Прости, милая, — в голосе отца слышится грусть, но его пальцы — Ангел не видит этого, но слышит и чувствует — сноровисто бегают по задней спинке кресла, открывая какие-то панели, вдавливая кнопки. — Это совершенно необходимо. Только так мы сможем справиться с твоими силами.  
— Хорошо.  
— Готова?  
Ангел кивает и вздрагивает, когда металлический обруч ложится на её лоб, вжимая затылок в подголовник кресла.  
— Всего пять минут, — успокаивает отец. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты не шевелилась.  
И Ангел не шевелится.  
За последние месяцы она привыкла к неподвижности. Операции, после которых она долго приходила в себя, шли одна за одной, а когда между ними приходилось делать перерыв, ей давали лекарства, от которых Ангел словно жила в полусне — не хотела ничего делать, даже двигаться не хотела. Это тоже было нужно. Это тоже было для её же блага.  
Отец старается делать всё очень бережно, но недавно установленные имплантаты ещё не успели полностью прижиться, и даже самые осторожные прикосновения причиняют боль. Проходит пять минут, потом десять, потом полчаса. Затекают плечи, ноют спина и шея, но Ангел терпеливо ждет.  
Когда последняя проверка закончена, отец обходит кресло, садится рядом на корточки и берет её за руку.  
— В первый момент будет страшно, — говорит он, глядя Ангел в глаза. — Но ты очень быстро привыкнешь.  
Отец встает и кладет ладони на панель управления, и мир Ангел превращается в цифры и свет.  
Когда она приходит в себя, обруч снова убран в пазы. Ангел может двигаться — насколько позволяют гибкие трубки, связывающие её тело с креслом. Отец, сидящий на краю панели управления, вскидывается, заметив, что она открыла глаза.  
— Как ты, милая?  
Ангел осторожно поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, разминает затекшие плечи, вытягивает руки вперед — её пальцы едва достают до середины панели.  
— Не дотягиваюсь, — говорит она. — А так я в порядке.  
— Ещё подрастешь, — улыбается отец, и от его улыбки у неё что-то обрывается внутри.  
— Папа, — негромко говорит Ангел. — Это ведь не навсегда?  
— Конечно нет, милая.  
Он подходит ближе и обнимает её — неловко, неуклюже, — мешают трубки и громоздкое кресло.  
— Как только ты научишься контролировать свои способности, с этим будет покончено. А до тех пор нам нужно спрятать тебя, ты же помнишь, да? Чтобы никому не навредить.  
Ангел помнит: красные кляксы, будто выжженные на сетчатке глаз. Ангел кивает.  
— Обещаю, скучно тебе не будет, — говорит отец, и кивает на мониторы. — Я дам тебе больше, чем вынужден отобрать.  
Экраны оживают. Ангел заворожено смотрит вверх, на то, как меняются изображения, подчиняясь желанию её отца.  
— Я научу тебя пользоваться этим, — обещает он. — У тебя будет целый мир.  
— А ты?  
— И я, — соглашается отец. — Я буду приходить каждый день. И ещё — ты не останешься здесь одна. NT-G, подойди-ка сюда.  
Из темноты немного неуклюже выныривает робот — крупный, почти с неё ростом, нескладный, с длинными широкими руками и выпуклыми желтыми глазами по обе стороны вытянутой головы.  
— Это NT-G413, я сам написал для него программу. Если тебе что-то понадобится, он поможет тебе. А если кто-то придет сюда — он тебя защитит. Раз уж моей принцессе приходится прятаться в башне, у неё должен быть дракон, чтобы её охранять.  
Ангел протягивает руку, осторожно касается пальцами прохладного металла. Робот урчит что-то неразборчивое — голосового модуля у него нет.  
Ангел кажется, что он совсем не похож на дракона, скорее — на какую-то птицу.  
С этой минуты она зовёт его Соловьем.

**14**

Теперь руки Ангел легко дотягиваются до самых дальних кнопок, но в этом уже нет нужды — с управлением она справляется и так, при помощи одних только способностей. Мониторы стали её окнами в мир, информация — её жизнью. Она смотрит сотнями глаз-камер, слышит тысячами ушей-микрофонов, память её бесконечна, возможности велики.  
Джек не соврал. Джек подарил ей целый мир — мир злой, суровый и жестокий, но Ангел смотрит на него день за днем: на бесплодные пустоши, на острые пики гор, на ледяные равнины, на разбросанные по холмам и долинам уродливые городки, и потихоньку учится его любить.  
Это ее мир, и имя ему Пандора.  
Джек звонит по несколько раз в день, требуя всё новую и новую информацию. Ангел — его глаза и уши, его руки, способные дотянуться куда угодно.  
Всё начиналось как игра: «детка, сделай вот это», «милая, попробуй вот так», «что получится, если…» — и она была в восторге от того, что может помочь отцу. Ангел старалась, Ангел училась, Ангел становилась сильнее с каждым днем.  
Всё начиналось с совсем простых поручений, а теперь Ангел делает то, чего не хочет делать, и знает то, чего не хочет знать. Но она продолжает стараться, потому что когда у неё получается раскопать что-нибудь действительно стоящее, Джек радостно смеётся, Джек говорит, что она самая лучшая, единственная и неповторимая, она — его сокровище, его драгоценность. Джек снова становится похож на её отца.  
Ангел надеется, что если все будет в порядке, если она будет вести себя хорошо, то сможет выйти отсюда. Да, она давно уже полностью контролирует свои способности, и Джек знает об этом, но всякий раз говорит, что снаружи опасно. Конечно, он работает над тем, что бы это исправить, — день и ночь, милая, день и ночь! — но пока ещё слишком рано.  
— Ты сирена, — говорит Джек. — Узнав об этом, мои враги обязательно попробуют украсть тебя или даже убить. Я не могу тебя потерять, потому что ты…  
«…моя дочь» — хочет услышать Ангел, но Джек говорит:  
— …слишком ценна. Надо ещё подождать. Но когда-нибудь…  
Ангел верит в это «когда-нибудь», а до тех пор она должна помогать Джеку во всём. В конце концов, он же её отец, он любит её, а она любит его, не так ли?  
Он любит её, он любит её, он любит её.  
Ангел твердит это день за днем, хотя Джек давно уже перестал появляться в её бункере.  
Сначала он приходил каждый день, приносил ей книжки и вкусности, показывал, как правильно управлять блоком слежения, обнимал её, шутил и обещал, что скоро все кончится. Когда же она разобралась с системой, Джек стал появляться всё реже и реже, пока не пропал совсем.  
Ангел жадно следила за ним, выискивала на изображениях с камер, глушила остальные потоки, когда он говорил, надеялась, что эта суррогатная близость хоть немного приглушит тоску по отцу. Но это не помогало, а когда рядом с ним всё чаще стала мелькать женщина, — его вторая жена — Ангел перестала следить.  
Она ревновала. Она злилась, потому что отец был очевидно счастлив. Но даже когда женщина исчезла, это не вернуло Ангел отца. От него остался лишь голос в динамиках да лицо на экранах, и Ангел больше не называла его отцом, теперь — и вслух, и в своих мыслях — она звала его Джеком.  
Пандора и Джек, это всё, что у неё есть. Это — и ещё Соловей, безъязыкий робот, её друг по всем детским играм, её помощник, её хранитель, и — теперь-то она понимает это — её тюремщик. Ангел не нравится это слово, оно не совсем верное, но другого она не может придумать.  
Еще пару лет назад она любила представлять, как в её «высокую башню» врываются злодеи, а Соловей, мгновенно растеряв свою неуклюжесть, превращается в настоящего воина и спасает её. Теперь Ангел стыдно даже вспоминать про эти глупости: за всё это время «враги», о которых так любит говорить Джек, даже не попытались проникнуть в бункер, зато её «защитник» день и ночь приглядывал за ней, пресекая малейшие попытки отсоединиться от кресла.  
Ангел успела возненавидеть его за это и успела простить — получив доступ к базам Гипериона, она узнала, что неосторожное отключение от системы с большой вероятностью её убьет. Механический надзиратель заботится о ней даже больше, чем собственный отец.  
Чертова железяка. Её единственный друг.  
— Ангел!  
Она даже не вздрагивает, когда из динамиков раздается громкий голос Джека — она живет в постоянным ожидании его звонков.  
— Да, Джек?  
— Сегодня есть кандидаты? — сходу спрашивает он, не тратя время на приветствия и вежливые слова.  
Ангел выводит на экран свежие данные. Через Бесплодные земли медленно ползёт жирная точка маркированного ею автобуса. Она приближает изображение и убеждается, что все четверо на месте.  
Ангел отвечает:  
— Есть.

**19**

— Это не моя вина, — говорит Ангел.  
Собственный голос отражается от стен и возвращается к ней, потеряв по дороге первые два слова.  
Ангел кивает сама себе. Это правда. Она виновата в том, что сейчас происходит. Джек никогда бы не сделал всего этого без неё, без её способностей, без её помощи.  
Она пытается вспомнить, когда всё окончательно пошло наперекосяк: Элпис, пять лет назад — других вариантов тут быть не может. День за днем она наблюдала, как отчаянная попытка отбить станцию «Гелиос» и спасти луну вырождается в какой-то кошмар, наблюдала за всеми драками и убийствами, за всеми выходками джековых наемников, видела, как Джек постепенно сходит с ума, видела, как его предают, как пытаются его убить, видела, как он исчезает в Хранилище, чтобы выйти оттуда законченным психопатом, видела, как он расправляется с Тесситереом, видела, как он прибирает корпорацию к рукам — с каждым днем больше власти, больше денег, больше безумия.  
Но даже тогда, в самом начале конца, можно было что-нибудь изменить. Ангел должна была хотя бы попытаться.  
И что она сделала — она, знавшая все его планы? Продолжила ему помогать.  
Это сейчас Ангел очевидно, что ей следовало убить себя. Вот так просто решить сразу несколько проблем, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Впрочем, Соловей просто не позволил бы ей это сделать.  
Но теперь — теперь! — ей никто не сможет помешать.  
Соловья больше нет — с того дня, когда Джек в последний раз появился в бункере. Пока грузчики убирали кресло и панель управления, проламывали стены, прокладывали трубы, сверлили и сваривали, он слонялся по бункеру, безостановочно болтая о своем грядущем величии, пока не наткнулся на старого робота. Джек даже не сразу вспомнил, для чего он был создан, а когда сообразил, рассмеялся — мол, нашей принцессе больше не нужен охранник, теперь-то она никуда не денется — и расстрелял в упор.  
Соловей не смог защитить Ангел от единственного врага, ворвавшегося в её башню, от монстра, в которого превратился её собственный отец.  
Мощные генераторы удерживают вокруг нее поле, эридиевый поток проходит сквозь тело, преобразуется в энергию, медленно напитывающую проклятый ключ. Ангел едва может шевелиться, но она просто обязана остановить Джека. И она сделает это, чего бы ей это не стоило.  
Убить себя будет непросто, но она знает, что справится.  
Экраны, все еще покорные её воле, дробятся на десятки изображений, среди которых она безошибочно отыскивает нужное — Искателей Хранилища, за которыми она следит по поручению Джека.  
Она знает все его планы. Кое-что уже нельзя изменить — Тундра-Экспресс выехал из Перспективы, а это значит, что Убежище неминуемо падет. Но Искатели выживут — она постарается изо всех сил, и они выживут и придут сюда, и сделают то, что она должна была сделать ещё давно.  
— Это моя вина, — громко говорит Ангел.  
Остается только её искупить.


End file.
